Kingdom Hearts Chronicles
by Trace Houston
Summary: Three years after the end of Kingdom Hearts 2, the Destiny Islands are once again engulfed in darkness.  Riku's younger brother seeks to stop the darkness.


Kingdom Hearts Chronicles

Sunset Horizon

A journey like no other, one that breaks all of the rules. The paths to the worlds were supposed to be closed ages ago, but I found a way through. I reached my destination, meeting many allies and enemies along the way. Without realizing it though, I was making my greatest ally, my greatest foe.

This world was far from home, where a battle rages, but to protect that home I would do anything. That is what drove me to this world, known as Sunset Horizon, the final resting place of the legendary Keyblade.

Something I had always been taught is that a warrior sets down his weapon as the battle ends, only to pick it up when the battle begins anew. That led me to this world, for the sole purpose of stealing one for myself.

At last, after several months of journeying I have finally arrived. Not only that, I stand before the Keyblade I had been hoping to wield. The Rising Sun, and next to it…the Way to the Dawn. A combination I can not pass up. They stories said that the previous keybearer was able to wield two of them, so it seemed only natural that I attempt to do the same.

I reached for the two blades, but I heard familiar footsteps behind me. They were coupled with a voice that I knew full well. "What do you think you're doing?" the voice inquired.

"Your Majesty…I see you've managed to come here as well," those words came to me so easily that it brought a smile to my face. I continued, "As I told you before, I need to save my world, and this is the only way I can think of."

He hesitated, then he said that there was always another way, I just had to search for it. "There isn't time for that!" I insisted.

Realizing that I would not be dissuaded that easily, he drew his own Keyblade ready to fight me. I guess he believes this to be the beginning of a new battle.

"This isn't something I want to have to do, but you've forced my hand," his squeaky voice with nothing but passion. "Now put the Keyblades down and step away. This is your first and _last_ warning."

"I suppose this was coming, I directly disobeyed you. I'm sorry this has to happen my old friend, but I have to stop the heartless." With that said, there was nothing left to say.

I charged at the king head on, wielding the Rising Sun. Swinging down with all my might, I was easily stopped by his skill. He pushed me back, and attacked me. I was knocked back as if I were an amateur, and not a seasoned fighter. I had trained for all fifteen years of my life, but the king was no rookie.

Mickey dealt me a blow I could not handle, knocking me straight to the ground. Before I could even pick myself up and recover he had attacked, only this time I was able to block it. In the struggle I did something I will always regret. I grabbed the other Keyblade I had selected and struck him with it, dealing an incredibly powerful hit. It had left a bruise that may never heal.

Feeling the pain of the wound, he collapsed giving me the opportunity I needed. I jumped to my feet, and prepared to attack with both weapons. Unfortunately, as I looked down at my injured friend, I lost focus and was assaulted from the side. It was Riku, my older brother.

I was only twelve when he disappeared and thirteen when he returned. That year without my brother was hard on me, but after he returned I noticed a complete change in him. He was no longer the aggressive brother I once knew, who constantly competed with Sora. Now he was a very wise, calm, and strong person. Nineteen years old, and he had been through more than most people.

The stories I heard, I heard from him. His friends Sora and Kairi apparently had many of those same experiences, so they always helped him in the telling of the stories. He had always said that he felt ashamed for giving into the darkness, and that it would always be there in his heart.

He was one of the first attacked, so it only stands to reason that he'd come here to retrieve his Keyblade. I hadn't expected it though, so I was caught off guard when he attacked me to protect the king. He took the Way to the Dawn out of my hand, and held it to my throat. Furious he asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Home. That was the only reason I gave. He knew what I meant, and tried to remind me of what he told me. What he had told me was that we should never step away from the light, no matter the reason.

"I didn't step away from the light." I told him, though I hadn't entirely believed it myself. "The islands are in trouble, they can't stave off the darkness forever."

Saying that was a big mistake, because that made him tell me the sad truth. "You're right. They can't fight forever, that's why the darkness was able to overtake them all. It's been two months, Sora and I couldn't fight any longer without our weapons. I managed to get away and make it here"

"Are you saying that Sora is gone?" He wouldn't look at me. Even without speaking, I knew his answer. I was saddened, but I did not let my guard down again. I pushed the Keyblade away from me and rose up off the ground. "King Mickey…Riku…I'm sorry for what I have done, but I have to see for myself."

I motioned to my left and summoned my way out. It was a glider that I had borrowed from someone. I hopped on and began to leave, but the others had plans of their own. They hopped onto another set of gliders and came after me.

Riku swung at me, but I blocked it. Motioning quickly, I managed to stop an attack made by the king. Twisting the blade in my hand I struck the two of them and while they recovered, I blindsided them with a spell of fire.

"There's no way I'm gonna give up the fight! Forgive me for the sins I have committed today, but I must travel on." A gateway opened and I left the world.

In Between worlds

The battle that just occurred really shook me, but not because of the reason one would believe. The fight itself, I'm okay about, but seeing what I was willing to do to save my family, I realize how much I've changed. Growing up on the islands, there was no reason for me to ever fight. I was always the frightened little kid that clung to my big brother, much to his disapproval.

While I was fighting with him and the king, I realized that I enjoyed it. I don't know if that makes me a bad person or not, but I don't care. I thought about that for a while, before I grew tired of floating through the in between area. I found the path to Twilight Town, and landed at the station. That first step off the glider brought a memory I had long since forgotten…when Riku made me realize how young I really was.

Destiny Islands (Five Years Earlier)

It was the perfect day, on the islands. It was sunny, and the perfect temperature. Riku had gone to the island where we all used to play, but I had stayed at home. I had not chosen to do this, but our mother told me that I had to do my chores.

As I did, I began to daydream thinking of what the others were probably doing. I decided to sneak out to the island before I finished. I borrowed my dad's boat, and began to paddle, something they told me not to do without someone else in the boat. I figured there was no harm in it on such a clear day.

That was a mistake, as I found out when I set out. In the sea, a storm can come from anywhere. I was only halfway to the island when black clouds began to come my way. Seeing them, I began to paddle faster, but I was far too late. A wave came crashing down next to me. It was fierce, almost tipping me over. But I survived.

I was not so lucky on the next wave however. It hit me directly, causing me to crash my boat into some rocks. The boat destroyed I fell into the water, and struggled to reach the surface again. The current was too strong; each time I got back up I was pulled back under.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up in my room. Riku was sitting next to me, looking incredibly irritated. I looked at him, wondering what he was gonna do. Then all he did was stand up and walk out, saying that he'd talk to me later on.

It'd been a few hours since I saw Riku. I had finally left my room, feeling better, when I ran into him in the kitchen. That moment I wished more than I ever had, that he hadn't been in there.

"What did you think you were doing? We told you not to go out alone." He said reprimanding me.

I wanted to answer him, but the words wouldn't form in my mouth. He continued by saying, "You could've killed yourself! Don't you know that?"

I told him that I didn't think anything would happen, because it was an especially nice day, but he wouldn't hear it. "I don't care how nice a day it was, you almost drowned. If we hadn't seen your boat in the water, I don't think you'd even be here right now. No matter how old you think you are, you're still only a kid, and you need to put that in your thick head! You're a fool, and until you learn to grow up, I don't wanna hear another word from you." I tried to protest but he left the room.

That was the last time I really spoke to him before the worlds fell apart. The day he returned to the island, he and I finally talked again, and had been talking ever since. I told myself that day I'd never make another mistake like that, but today I realize I went back on my promise.


End file.
